This invention relates to a simple child's game that requires no reading skill and can be played by pre-school children.
The toy industry is constantly on the lookout for simple, relatively inexpensive games which can be easily mass-produced. In accordance with the present invention there is provided a child's game which meets these criteria utilizing a unique arrangement of elements.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, a child's game is provided which comprises a toy capable of spinning in a circular motion or path and then travelling in a straight or substantially straight line at the end of its travel path and an arena which is provided with a wall surrounding the arena perimeter, the wall having a single opening therein through which a toy can travel, the arena also having a central start area and other designated areas therewithin for use in playing the game. The designated areas can be sectors, one side of which is an arc formed by the wall at the perimeter of the arena. Each of the sectors has a predetermined designation in accordance with the rules of the game. The toy has a set of wheels which, upon being caused to rotate at high speed, causes a flywheel within the toy to rotate, raises one wheel from the arena surface, and permits the toy to travel in a circular path when placed in the center of the arena until the flywheel has reduced its speed to some predetermined point whereupon both of the wheels are on the ground and the toy will then travel in a straight path. The toy will either travel out of the arena through the opening in the perimeter wall or it will move forward and bump into the wall and land in one of the sectors.
Assuming that the toy is in the form of a mouse, several sectors can be designed to provide wedges of cheese in varying numbers with other sectors providing penalities. The game can be won by landing the mouse on sectors having predetermined numbers of cheese wedge designations whereby a wheel of cheese can be completed by the winning player before landing on a penalty sector.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple child's game which requires no reading skills.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple child's game which can be produced relatively inexpensively and be capable of relatively long use, even with the abuse and handling thereto by children.
The above objects and still further objects of the invention will immediately become apparent to those skilled in the art after consideration of the following preferred embodiment thereof, which is provided by way of example and not by way of limitation, wherein: